


Movie Night

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddly Dean, F/M, Implied Smut, Language, big ass spider - Freeform, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Dean's way to cheer you up after a horrible day





	Movie Night

You should have known better than to get your hopes up. You clutched the phone in your hand as you tried to fight back the tears. You didn’t know why you were getting so upset. It was just some random guy and he hadn’t even been that hot. Well he hadn’t been bad looking but living with the Winchesters for the past year had kinda given you an entirely new definition of the word hot!

The Winchesters! That was another thing! You had been so excited for this date. For a chance of some normalcy you had paraded around the bunker all dressed up for the past hour just to annoy them. Sam had just laughed at you but your strategy had seemed to work on the older Winchester. And now… You hadn’t even made it out of the garage and the guy calls you he is stuck at work and had to cancel. It was humiliation!

You walked back across the garage ready to get back inside the bunker but you froze. You couldn’t bring yourself to walk back up those stairs! To face the brothers. It was too embarrassing! You climbed under the stairs hiding away from all the cameras. You kicked off your heels and pulled your legs up under you and hid your face in your hands. When had your life become this? You loved hunting but there were times like this when you wished you could just give it all up. That you could have a normal life. A normal job and go on dates. Not a lot but would one every 6 months be too much to ask for? 

The brothers offering that you move into the bunker with them had been a relief at first. You didn’t have to live from crappy motel to crappy motel. You could actually cook and eat something that weren’t fried or nuked but you still dreamed of something more. You weren’t like the Winchesters. You hadn’t grown up in the life. You had stumbled into it during your first year of college and it had quickly taken over your life. Seeing your best friend lying in your dorm with her heart missing would do that to you! But those dreams you had as a kid. Dreams of a house, a husband, kids, white picket fence – they just never really seemed to leave you. You knew you couldn’t have any of those things anymore but it was still nice to pretend sometimes. It was still nice to imagine that you could have someone in your life that would care for you and take care of you. Not that you needed it but it still would be nice to have someone that wanted to try. Someone that wanted to have sex with you or even just give you a freaking goodnight kiss!! Was your first real date in 6 month not being cancelled and you actually getting kissed too much to ask?!! 

You were ripped from your thoughts when you heard the door to the bunker open and close. You sucked in a breath and held it as you prayed to whomever were listening which ever Winchester was making his way into the garage he wouldn’t find you. You listened to the steps on the stairs above you as you realized your shoes were lying in front of them. You very carefully shifted and reached out for them successfully grabbing one but the other were just out of reach. You shifted a little further out from under the stairs but before you could reach out again you saw his legs. Thick thighs stretching his jeans and bowed legs. Oh yeah it was defiantly Dean coming down the stairs. 

You quickly crawled back into the darkness of the steps and prayed he wouldn’t see your shoe on the floor but you hadn’t been very lucky so far so why would that start now. You closed your eyes as you saw Dean’s left foot hover over the side of your shoe and within seconds you heard a loud bump and the stairs all but rattled. You tryingly opened one eye and saw Dean leaning against the side of the stairs trying to regain his balance before squatted down and picked up the incriminating evidence that had almost sent him on his ass. “What the hell?” he mumbled as he stared at your now broken heel. You tried your best to not to move and to stay silent but in that very minute huge spider decided to make its way down from its hiding place between the steps. You let out a squeal as it dangled right in front of your face before quickly shooting both your hands up to cover your mouth but too late. 

“Y/N?” Dean titled his head and stared under the stairs where you still sat frozen. Scared that if you moved the spider would attack, “are you plotting to kill me? Cause I am really sorry I ate that last piece of pie. I had no idea you were saving it,” Dean joked. You only took your eyes of the spider for a few seconds to send him a death glare, “not funny Dean!” you hissed at him before putting the eight legged monster back under surveillance. “Okay, Okay!” Dean held his hands up in defense, “why don’t you come out here so we can talk without my neck getting a strain?” 

“I can’t!” you hissed again without looking at him this time but you heard Dean move a little closer, “and why is that Y/N?” Dean kept his voice calm as he saw the panic on your face. Something had to be really wrong for you to be here still and on top of that look so scared. Hell he had hardly ever seen you scared no matter what kind of monster you were facing. You were one of the most badass hunters he had ever met aside from his brother off course so if something had freaked you out this bad he couldn’t even imagine what it might be but he wasn’t actually thrilled at the prospect of having to face it himself. 

“The spider!” you muttered reluctantly admitting to your phobia making Dean smile and raise his eyebrow not sure he had heard you correctly, “the what?” “The spider Dean!!” you spat at him, “can you just get it away so I can get out of here!” You heard Dean laugh as he crawled half way under the stairs and caught the spider your broken shoe before disappearing out under the stairs again. “Y/N you do know you hunt monsters right!” “Well they don’t have eight legs do they Dean!” you hissed after him still not moving. “Are you coming out now?” Dean called after a few seconds later but you stayed put not exactly trusting him not to throw the creepy crawler in your face as soon as you emerged from your hiding place. “Are you sure it is gone?” you questioned him making him reappear as he squatted back down by the crawlspace. “Well it is flat. I can’t exactly make it disappear. Come on out?” Dean reached out his hand and you took it after a few seconds of hesitation. True Dean could be a jerk sometimes but he sounded sincere and the look in his eyes made you believe him. As soon as you were standing back up you brushed of your dress trying to save whatever little dignity you had left. “What are you even still doing here anyway?” Dean inquired as you faked being busy with removing a small stain from the corner of your dress with your nails. Anything to keep you from having to look him in the eye right now. “He canceled,” you muttered still not taking your eyes of the stain but you felt Dean’s eyes on you as he kept digging, “so you crawled under there?” he pointed. When he had no reply he continued, “why didn’t you just come back in?”

You shifted your weight on your feet and started peeling at the stain more intensely wishing that for just for one hour you could have Cas’ power to turn invisible at will. “It was embarrassing!” You were sure Dean was going to laugh at you for hiding under the stairs like a child but he surprised you by gently cupping your face and forcing you to look up at him, “hey! The guy’s a dumbass! He has no idea what he is missing out on!” A smirk slid across Dean’s face, “well his loss my gain! Come on!” Dean quickly took your hand and pulled you after him up the stairs. You were too shell-shocked from his words and his burning touch to put up a fight and you let him lead you back into the bunker through the library and into the kitchen, “what are you doing?” You finally managed to get your voice back under control when you stood in the middle of the kitchen where Dean had let go of your hand watching him raid the cabins for anything sweet.

“You and me! We are going to have a movie night! We are going to eat candy and drink beer and laugh until we either pass out or you have forgotten all about that dickbag!” Dean exclaimed and your jaw dropped, “Dean you really don’t have to do this… I…” Dean just shrugged as he tossed a back of popcorn at you, “I want to. Nuke those.”

A few minutes later you found yourself back in Dean’s room waving your hands and loudly arguing over which movie to watch. “I am not watching a movie with a talking monkey Dean!!!” “Come on it is a classic,” he smiled as he watched you jump up and down in front of him in effort to snatch the movie out of his hands. Dean had always had a thing for her and her looking all flushed and pressing against him like that did not help. That damn dress didn’t either for that matter. Dean made a quick decision to surrender before his affection for her became evident so he threw the movie back on the shelf and let himself fall back onto the bed. “Fine you pick one!”

You grinned at him in triumph before turning around and bending over starting to go through his dvds and blurays. You felt the blood rush to your cheeks as Dean’s deep growl sounded behind you, “nice view Y/N!” “Shut up Dean!” you quickly grabbed one of his shirts off the chair next to you and threw it at his face which only made him chuckle so you decided to ignore him and knelt down instead. After a few minutes you found something you might both be able to enjoy and you held the movie up over your head, “Guardians of the Galaxy?” you inquired earning a nod of approval from the hunter. 

You popped the movie into the player and dropped down on the bed next to Dean and suddenly you became very aware you were alone in his room and on his bed no less. It wasn’t like the two of you hadn’t sat like this before but Sam had always been in the chair next to you too. Tonight he wasn’t. “Hey Dean where’s Sam?” you tried to sound casual and seemingly it worked because Dean just shrugged without taking his eyes of the screen, “in his room with his nose in some book I guess why?” “No reason,” you returned your attention to the screen but were very aware of Dean glaring at you for a moment before looking back at the movie. 

You felt the heat radiating from his body making it not too easy to focus on what was going on, on the screen. And had he always smelled like that? Masculine and a little woodsy somehow. It almost made your head spin. You heard Dean chuckle when Star Lord forgot the name of the chick he had left in his ship and you couldn’t help but giggle, “no wonder you find that funny Winchester!” “What do you mean by that?” Dean sent you a confused look as he handed you the bowl of candy and placed the popcorn between his legs. “Oh come on don’t tell me you have never done that!” you sent him a quick glare and smiled when you saw the fake hurt expression on his face, “forgotten a girl’s name?! Never!” “Really?!” you turned on the bed a little giving him your full attention making Dean do the same, “really!” “So you are telling me you can remember 100s of girls’ names?” you bit your lip as you watched Dean squirm a little, “well not of the top of my head, but if I saw her again yeah sure.” Dean quickly turned his head back to the screen just when Ronan appeared, “and what do you mean 100s” he huffed making you giggle as you went back to watching the movie. 

You leaned back a little trying to get comfortable before shifting again. You saw Dean smile out of the corner of your eye. “What?! You try wearing a dress and you tell me how comfortable you think it is.” “No thank you!” Dean grinned at you before raising his arm offering you to rest against him, “you know I make a pretty good pillow according to some of those girls if you wanna try?” You froze for a second. You couldn’t believe this was happening. Sure Dean had flirted with you before but this seemed different. This wasn’t flirting as much as just a very sweet gesture. You took a deep breath before deciding to take him up on it. You leaned your head against his shoulder and sprawled out right up against him as he wrapped his arm around your waist resting his huge hand on your upper thigh. 

You fought to keep your breathing steady and your attention on the movie. Dean seemed totally unaffected by your closeness so you tried to shrug it off. He was just being a good friend. Nothing else. You were only reinforced in that theory when Gamora showed up on screen and Dean grinned, “she is kinda hot huh?!” “She is GREEN dude!” you playfully slapped his chest making him chuckle again, “yeah well what can I say I got a thing for women that might be able to kick my ass!” He looked down and you and when your eyes locked he winked. You felt your cheeks turn bright red and you quickly returned your attention to the movie but the fact that Dean’s eyes were still on you were not lost on you. Okay maybe not so friendly after all?! A few seconds later Dean went back to watching the movie and you both laughed when Rocket hit Quill with the stun gun. The sound of his laughter and the movements of his body against yours sent shots of electricity through yours. What you were feeling towards him in this moment – heck what you had been feeling towards him for a while now defiantly wasn’t friendly. The way he touched you. His hands gently squeezing your thigh making you want his hands to roam your entire body not just rest on one spot. The way his other hand lightly brushed against your arm when he reached for the candy or the way he had looked at you before. That definitely didn’t feel friendly either. But how could you be sure? You had been living in the bunker for over a year now that would have been more than enough time for Dean to make a move if he saw you as anything more than a friend. Heck you had seen him seduce a girl and walk them out the door 5 minutes after he met them. If he wanted there to be anything more between you than friendship he would have made it happen already. Dean squeezed your thigh again and your doubts rushed back along with the heatwave his touch sent through your body. Wouldn’t he?

You smirked when a shirtless Quill showed up in the movie and you quickly decided to test your theory. “Well he is damn sexy!” you exclaimed and bit your lower lip when you felt Dean tense up slightly beside you, “yeah well if you are into that kinda thing,” he almost sulked making you laugh and pull away from him a bit so you could look at him. Your eyes widen as you found Dean’s eyes to be avoiding yours and him stuffing a handful of popcorn into his mouth. He was jealous!! You smiled as you added, “yeah I am kinda into big burly guys who likes to act like badasses all the time but really they are complete sweethearts under all the huffing and puffing!” Dean raised a brow at you but then he froze and started coughing. He rolled down onto his back making weird sounds. Your eyes widen with worry as you followed him almost placing yourself on top of him as you begged him to tell you what was wrong, “I… I think… I… am choking,” Dean’s voice sounded strangled and you started to get really scared, “Dean!!” you pulled at his shirt and hit his chest but then a big grin appeared on his face, “I think I need mouth to mouth and quick!”

Your jaw dropped and you hit his chest harder with both hands this time, “you are such an ass sometimes Winchester!!” You tried to fight back your tears while Dean laughed. “Hey I’m sorry,” he wrapped his arms around you and stopped laughing when he realized he had scared you. He pulled you back down on top of him, “I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m sorry!” “Well you did,” you barked at him as you struggled to get lose but you only succeeded in rolling you both over so Dean were now on top of you. All of the sudden you felt your head starting to spin and your heart beat faster as you saw his eyes drop from yours and to your lips before staring back into yours. You almost forgot you were mad at him as you stared into the beautiful forest green noticing for the first time the flacks of gold. “I am going to kiss you now,” Dean almost whispered as his head slowly dropped a few inches. “No you are not. I am still mad at you Dean!” you tried to protest but you voice sounded frail rather than commanding. Dean winked at you, “then stop me!” before he pressed your lips against yours and you immediately melted into it as you wrapped your arms around his neck. Dean ran his tongue over your lips and you eagerly let him in. He was a great kisser. Passionate yet tender and you lost yourself in him completely. When he shifted slightly on top of you, you felt his excitement press against your leg and you moaned into his mouth. You quickly pulled of his flannel and began tugging at his t-shirt making Dean chuckle into your kiss before pulling back a little helping you remove the piece of clothing from his body, “eager are we?” he winked at you but you just wrapped your hands around his neck needing to feel his skin against yours you pulled him back down into a kiss, “shut up Dean!”

He smiled into the kiss and dug his one hand into your hair and ran the other up your thigh under your shirt gently squeezing as he went. You moaned against his mouth again and arched of the bed into him letting your hands roamed his naked muscular back.

Suddenly the door flew open and Sam’s voice sounded, “hey are you guys watching a mooo…” Dean broke the kiss and looked up at his brother with a cheeky grin on his face, “yeah you wanna join Sammy?” and you giggled hiding your head against Dean’s arm in embarrassment. “I… urhm… Sorry!!” Sam left the room as quickly as he entered with a rather flustered and horrified look on his face. You slapped your hands against Dean’s chest, “Dean!!” Dean just shrugged, “Well that will teach him how to knock! Now where were we?” he raised his brows suggestively before attacking your neck making you squeal with laughter.


End file.
